Ascension
Ascension is the seventh Nazi Zombies map. It appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops as part of the ''First Strike map pack, which was released on February 1, 2011 on the Xbox 360 and March 3, 2011 on the PS3, end of March for PC, and unannounced for Wii. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet cosmodrome. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen are the characters featured in this map. The map will include new weapons, such as the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, and new Perks, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Also, to replace Hellhounds, Space Monkeys make their first appearance, having the ability to take a player's perks. Ascension is the largest map yet with plenty to do. The map itself is based off of the Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer map, Launch. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols' *Colt M1911 *Python *CZ75 *CZ75 Dual Wield 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre *AK-74u 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *Commando *AUG (with ACOG Scope) *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *Famas *FN FAL 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *Olympia *SPAS-12 *HS-10 *Stakeout 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *L96A1 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Special Weapons' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow 'Other' *Sickle *Claymore *Death Machine (Power-Up) 'Wonder Weapons' *Thundergun *Ray Gun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Dolls Gallery ﻿ Acension Rocket Platform.png|A Lunar Lander module. Ascension.jpg|An entrance to the main building. 830px-Ascension Zombies.jpg|A group of zombies in the Centrifuge. Trivia *The name of this map's Easter egg song is called "Abracadavre". *This map has a secret objective, The node puzzle where the characters will attempt to stop the return of Samantha, this is something the players can do but you require a full party with communication. Completing the Puzzle results in a 90 second death machine and Gersch's escape (He talks to you throughout the puzzle) from Samantha. *This map has the last WWII superpower zombified which is Russia, the first was Germany the second Japan and the third the U.S.A. *The map's name could be a reference to a number of things. Like the Rocket, which when launched, "Ascends" into space, or the multiple flights of stairs you must "Ascend" to get to the power. *Edward Richtofen appears to have gained a cut on his face and changed his clothes. *This map replaces the Bowie Knife with the Sickle. *When the map first loads, the color scheme will be black and white. However, once the power is turned on it will return to normal. *Space Monkeys come every five-eight rounds, and only start coming if anyone has any perk on. Later on if no one has any perks, they still come on their scheduled visits attacking the players instead of the machines. *Once all three Lunar Landers are activated and the Rocket has been launched, if the player has the Ray Gun they can shoot the rocket and it will explode. (Confirmed for Xbox 360 and PS3) After the Rocket is destroyed, a Power-Up is spawned under the launch platform. *The Power-Up metioned above is always Double Points. *You Only need to shoot the Rocket once to destroy it. It just takes a moment for the "Ray" to reach it. *Going to any terminal to call a Lander there is a key in it, on the key ring is a picture of a Monkey Bomb's head and fez. *Treyarch has confirmed the events of Ascension occur at the same time as the events of "Five". *Ascension is linked via red telephones to "Five". *This map is based off the ''Black Ops campaign mission "Executive Order", which is itself based on the multiplayer map "Launch" *Richtofen is wearing a spacesuit because he believes everything he needs for his plan is at the soviet cosmodrome. When he aquires his materials, he would be ready to go to the moon immediately. Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops